vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sweet´s Beast
__NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Romaji Crazily... Let's love with me? Why are you shy? Come on, appetizing girl. Because I present special night to you. Give me a sweet's! Are you ready? Miwaku no kaori taka naru beat Iro toridori no amai okashi Otokonoko datte amai mono ga suki Honnouteki ni motomechau n desu Kirei na wrapping nakami wa otanoshimi? Ijiwaru suru na yo jirasu natte Kemono wo mae ni yoyuu da ne? Yabutte mo ii? Kono lace no ribon Noukou sugiru caffeine Nemuraseru ki nante nai n da? Sou iu kakugo de kitan deshou? Sore nara junbi wa OK? Amai okashi ga daisuki na kemono "Tsutsumi" wo hagaseba omeate no mono Ah Kanjiteru? Mou tokete kitenjan "Kimi" wa donna aji ga suru no? Kimi mo issho ni ajiwatte yo chocolate Fukunda biyaku no ouka wa batsugun Shitataru shizuku Hitoname de ochiteku you na kairaku A long awaited Happy Valentine's Day. Non-stop beat tonight. Doushita no? Sonna kao shichatte Mada mada monotarimasen ka? Sou deshou? Chanto ittekoran yo Motto motto hoshii n darou? Kawaiku onedarishite yo ne Uwamezugai ni hoho wo somete Kemono no mae de yatte misete yo Perori oishiku itadaichau kara Amai dake ja tsumaranai deshou? Okuchi naoshi nigai no ika ga? Kyuujuu-kyu percent no ai no aji Zonbun ni ajiwatte Amai okashi ga daisuki na kemono Zenbu nokorazu ajiwatte yaru yo Ah Tabenokoshi? Ogyougi ga warui na Motto tanoshimasete yaru yo Kimi to issho ni ajiwau chocolate Fukunda netsu wa nidoto hanasanai de Kobareru amai koe Soredake de michiteku you na ueta kokoro Bitter chocolate wa kusugite Kogoeru yoru ni furueru namida Cream iro no macaron to Chirabaru konpeito nagameru mainichi Atatamaru milk nomeba nemuru no? Kono nigami yawaragete kudasai Tasukete hoshii no? Yasuragi ga hoshii dake dakara Motomete shimau tada sore dake desu Dakedo oki wo tsukete ne Shosen wa tada no ueta kemono Taberarechau yo Doushiyou nanka de esa wo ataenai de Ichido me wo tsukeraretara saigo Miwaku no kaori matowaseru kimi Saikou ni igekiteki na flavor Yokei na wrapping wa fuhitsuyou Kawaii ohana wo decoration Ai no kusari ni tsunagatteru ima dake wa Otonashii wanko no you ni hanarenai! "Matta!" kakerarete mo kemono ni wa tsuuyou shinai Amai okashii ga daisuki na kemono Hitotsuki nante matteran nai kara Sono bade san-bai nishite kaesuyo Mochiron ikagetsu ato mo na Amai amai choco ni mo masaru omoi Boku no honmei wa kimi dake dakara Tomo ni ochite yo kono amasugiru yume kara Samete mo kuruu hodo motomeru hodo ni Aishite yaru yo Letra en Español Loco ... Vamos a amarnos? ¿Por qué eres tímida? Vamos, chica apetitosa Porque prepare una noche especial para ti Regalame Dulces! Estas Lista? Fascinado por el olor, mi corazón late más rápido Deliciosos dulces de colores Incluso los a los chicos les encantan los dulces Por instinto, yo lo anhelo Mirando hacia adelante, que hay dentro del envoltorio bonito? Irritarse cuando bromeó La bestia te está preparando ¿Está bien hacer trizas esta cinta de encaje? Muy rica, Cafeína Por lo que no te preocupes por dormir Viniste con esa resolución, ¿verdad? Entonces, la preparación está bien. Soy una bestia que ama los dulces Mi intención es desenvolver ese "paquete" ¿Puedes sentirlo? Ah, ya estás de fusión ¿Qué tipo de sabor "tu" tienes? Degustandote junto con el chocolate El interior afrodisíaco es extraordinario. En silencio gotea Caer en el placer con un lama San Valentín muy esperado Día No deja de batir en la noche ¿Qué pasa, por que tal expresión? ¿Todavía no estas satisfecha? Debes hacerlo apropiadamente. ¿no te parece? Más, más. Lo quieres, ¿no? Eso sí que es lindo, pordiosera Cuando miras hacia arriba, tu vista Te muestra delante de la bestia Por lo que pueden comer hasta el tu mirada sabrosa Es aburrido si todo es dulce, ¿verdad? ¿Te gustaría limpiar tu boca con algo amargo? Su sabor es 99% amor Disfruta a tu gusto! Soy una bestia que ama los dulces Se lo comen todo. Que dejaste algunos? Qué malos modales que tenes. Me divierte más Degustarte junto con el chocolate No arrojes este calor que está adoptando Deja salir esa voz dulce Y con sólo eso, mi corazón tiene de hambre Chocolate amargo, es muy doloroso En una noche helada, las lágrimas tiemblan Mirando de color crema macarons Y dispersos dulces todos los días Si bebo leche caliente, voy a poder dormir? Esta amargura, por favor, me alivian de la misma Necesito ayuda Yo sólo anhelan la paz (de la mente) Es la única cosa que quiero Pero aún así, tenga cuidado, ¿vale? Después de todo, soy una bestia hambrienta. Te podría comer. No me cebo con simpatía Un solo contacto será el última Tienes un aroma fascinante El mejor sabor estimulante Envolver demasiado es innecesario Sólo una flor linda por decoración Sólo por ahora, estás conectada a las cadenas del amor No me convertiré en un perro obediente "¡Espera!" no se aplica a una bestia Soy una bestia que ama los dulces No voy a esperar un maldito mes Volví a aquel lugar Por supuesto, incluso después de un mes Mi deseo destacó en que los chocolates dulces, deliciosos Mi favorito eres solo tu Los dos cayeron en el dulce sueño, después de todo Incluso en las horas de vigilia, me quieres con locura Te amaré. Categoría:Menday-P Categoría:KAITO Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2010 Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Disco Categoría:Pop Categoría:Letra Categoría:Letras: